Conveyor systems have long been used to assist in the transport of materials from one location to another, in particular with respect to heavy and cumbersome items. The use of conveyor systems in assembly lines is well documented, with perhaps Henry Ford being the most famous proponent of the technology of the 20th century.
Conveyors come in a variety of configurations, suiting a wide array of implementations. Belt conveyors in particular have been widely adopted due to their wide versatility and adaptability. For example, belt conveyors are commonly used in the warehousing, manufacturing, and mining sectors. More recently, belt conveyors have found application in the automotive industry, in particular with respect to automated car wash stations.
Some car washes employ single or synchronous dual belt conveyor systems for moving the vehicle through the wash tunnel. The belts are made from plastics and metals as these materials provide a relatively long life, and generally resist stretching and water corrosion.
The conveyor belts are supported by and travel across support decks that are conventionally made of a metal, such as steel or a steel alloy.
Over time, both the conveyor belts and the support decks wear mainly as a result of friction between the automotive vehicle-laden conveyor belts and the support decks. This wear is exacerbated by the presence of debris that is commonly removed from automotive vehicles and trapped between the conveyor belts and the support decks during the washing process. As the conveyor belts and the support decks wear, they can fatigue and/or rupture, requiring their replacement. The replacement of the conveyor belts can be particularly costly and labor-intensive.